gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransac Strike
|mobile suits=* *GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2 (Crossover Emergency Unit) *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-TD Gundam Executus *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian *GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian *GNX-607T/C GN-XII (Ransac Custom) |affiliation=Star Strike |universe=*Anno Domini *Anno Domini C |image=Ransac.jpg |gene=*Star Struck **Super Soldier ** *ELS Conflict and beyond **Super Innovator}} Themes *Determined Ransac - Battle Theme Introduction Ransac is the main protaganist of Gundam 00S: Star Struck. Born on August 3, 2290 AD, created using the heavily modified DNA of lead Genetic Scientist, Karith, Ransac was the first perfected Super Soldier from the HRL. History Ransac was originally intended to test new mobile suits and fight alongside Soma Peries. Instead he proved highly resistant to his creators, refusing completely to obey. This often resulted in him being placed in solitary confinment for long periods of time. Finally, Karith grew tired of the struggle. He was set to be terminated. Star Struck Refusing to accept death and allow the Super Human Institute to create someone else like him. Ransac made a desperate escape from the institute, stealing a Tieren and destroying the remaining mobile suits within the base before fleeing into the city. When he arrived, Ransac destroyed the Tieren and planned to escape to the orbital elevator on foot. Unfortunatly the Super Human Institute was ahead of him. The entire city had been alerted to his escape, under the pretense of an escaped murderer, and was now on high alert. Whats more, the transit station to the orbital elevator was shut down in response. Desperate, Ransac attempted to steal a car to continue his escape. But when he broke into the station he was trapped by gunfire. At this time, Longshot revealed himself and rescued Ransac. After a brief attempt to escape, both were trapped and surrounded by the police before being rescued by Strafe in the GNC-2 Agas. After this Ransac was brought before Star Strike and began extensive training for over a year. During this time he became the pilot to the GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. Ransac would use the Rush Gundam for shadow operations under Celestial Being while avoiding all contact with anyone outside of Star Strike. After the Human Reform League was forced to shut down the Super Human Institute, Ransac believed his troubles in the past were finally over. Unfortunatly, Karith, planning to use his DNA to create more perfected super soliders, was able to discover his location through the use of Milliardo Consulo, the only surviving clone of Ransac. This lead Star Strike to eventually declare war on Karith, whos agenda of seeking revenge on Celestial Being endangered them all. Post Operation: Angel Fall After the defeat of Celestial Being by the Earth Federation, and the defeat of Karith's Army, Ransac lost contact with Star Strike. During this time he briefly worked alongside Setsuna F. Seiei, another former Gundam Meister, teaming up to survive. Eventually they split paths when Setsuna used the mass driver in the abandonded Africa Base to head into space to intercept A-LAWS, leaving Ransac to destroy the driver to ensure nobody could pursue. After destroying the mass driver, Ransac placed the Rush Gundam into hiding. He intended to sabotage a mobile suit factory for A-LAWS, and the presence of a Gundam would blow his cover immediatly. After breaking into the factory, he was intercepted by an unexpected ally, Syrene Gaze. Syrene explained how the factory was a cover for Star Strike, who had been forced to produce mobile suits for the ESF for additional funding. After this, Ransac returned to active duty, returning the Rush Gundam to Star Strike. Ransac returned to discover he was to pilot the new Gundam Executus, an experimental mobile suit designed to test the original theory behind the Twin Drive. Ransac would use the Executus to secretly battle the Innovators and A-LAWS. During his time of piloting the Executus, and later it's successor, Guardian Gundam, Ransac evolved into a True Innovator, making him the second known evolved human. Because he was one of the only two super soldiers to become a true innovator, his skills and abilities were superior to most other examples. Because of this he was classified as a Super Innovator. ELS War During the ELS War, Ransac would pilot the Guardian Gundam and it's succesor, the Perfect Guardian, which were designed entirely to match Ransac in every possible way. During this time Ransac would fully develop his potential as an Innovator, surpassing even Setsuna F Seiei in some ways. Ransac was present during the final battle against the ELS. When the impending battle was immiment, Star Strike devoted everything they had into protecting Earth, managing to amass a surprisingly large force before charging into the battle. The battle demonstated the full extent of the Perfect Guardian's power, which Ransac used to carve through hundreds ELS before being forced to shift his attention to defending The Traveller, which had come under a focused assault by the ELS. After Graham Aker sacrificed himself to give Setsuna the opening he needed, Ransac took it upon himself to ensure no ELS pursued him inside the Super ELS. Placing himself directly between the entirety of the ELS and the small opening Setsuna had used, Ransac found himself in the center of a maelstrom of enemies. Relief finally came when Milliardo sacrificed himself to prevent the ELS from overwhelming him. During the course of the battle, Ransac had an estimated 3,567 ELS kill total. Post ELS War After Star Strike was disbanded with Celestial Being, Ransac was placed into cold sleep within a hidden astroid base alongside the Traveller, Perfect Guardian, and the other Star Strike Gundam Meisters, minus Strafe. This was to ensure that someone could revive Celestial Being should the need arise. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover In Gundam 00S: Crossover, Ransac serves as the unofficial leader of Team Strike. After the Battle of Ceres it is revealed Ransac is still haunted by his failure to save fellow Gundam Meister Dom Bombardi. During the one year period between the first and second season of Crossover, Ransac has remained a prisoner alongside Daryl in a secret military base. Skills *'Mobile Suit Pilot:' Ransac is an extraordinary MS Pilot, able to pilot nearly any mobile suit without issue. He was able to pilot a Tieren and later the Rush Gundam, the former without any previous training and the latter with no previous experience with the Gundam. During the War against Karith, Ransac's skills developed to where he could evenly match highly advanced pilots such as Milliardo Consulo. These skills would further develop after his return to Star Strike. By the time of The War against The Ascent, his skills were enough to match those of pilots such as Setsuna F. Seiei and Milliardo Consulo, his only rivals in skill within the ESF. *'Quantum Brainwaves:' As a Super Soldier, Ransac was a C Class Quantum Brainwave user. His quantum brainwaves were unique compared to other examples though. His were super sensitive to highly concentrated and super charged GN Particles. This caused him to undergo Innovation when the 00 Raiser first utilized it's powerful Trans Am System, despite being nowhere near it at the time. He would develop A Class Quantum Brainwaves upon his evolution to True Innovator. This made him the first Super Soldier/Innovator Hybrid, making him unique among those like him. *'Enhanced Durability:' As a Super Soldier, Ransac's body was conditioned to deal with conditions normal humans were incapable of. Ransac's physical strength was enough to lift up to two hundred fifty pounds with ease and leap onto the roof of a two story building. He can handle stresses that would've overwhelmed others, such as atmospheric reentry and deep sea pressures. In addition, he had a powerful immune system, resistant to nearly all forms of disease. These traits would improve upon his evolution to Innovator. Rage Factor As explained by Karith, rage is the unlocking factor to Ransac's true potential. This was a special trait hidden deep within his DNA. A similar trait exists in Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism, in which his was combining his personalities. When Ransac is enraged, his subconscious unlocks his full potential. His mental processing capabilities are enhanced to the point of being able to make rapid calculations faster than any known super computer. His reflexes and spacial awareness sky rockets to being able to out maneuver an attack made within a fraction of a second, sometimes without even being aware of it. His Quantum Brainwaves also temporarily jump to Class A. In his youth, Ransac was more vulnerable to anger. People such as Milliardo Consulo and Karith could easily push him to anger due to their respective relationships. However in the case of Karith, the rage factor was largely avoided as he purposely restrained himself from pushing Ransac too far, having full knowledge of the ability and what he could do with it. Post Innovation Upon evolution to True Innovator, his rage factor mostly faded, as his physical and mental capabilities had been enhanced due to constant exposure to high grade super charged GN Particles. Additionally Ransac had learned to control his emotions. However in times of need, it could still be called upon at any time, though never intentionally. As a result of the innovation, the rage factor effects actually became more powerful, as Ransac's physiology and mental processes had been naturally enhanced. These enhancements also allowed improved control over the effect, as he retained control over himself. However this may be a result of his emotional discipline rather than mastery. Despite the dramatic increase of his abilities while under the effects of the Rage Factor, Ransac remains largely unaware of its existance due to his focus lying entirely on his target. This continued even after his innovation. However, he has determined that something happens to him when he's fighting particularly frustrating opponents. This awareness is based off his interactions with his friends after leaving combat, particularly interactions with Syrene Gaze. Innovator Power Ever since his creation, Ransac has been host to an unexpected special power that allowes him to use his Quantum Brainwaves to boost the performance of a mobile suit to untold heights. The strength of this ability depends on his current emotional state, the stronger his emotions, the stronger the effect. This ability is tied into the Rage Factor. The first known instance of this power awakening was the activation of the Rage Burst Mode of the Rush Gundam. Because of it's unharnessed potential and the limitations of the Gundam, the effect proved detrimental if used for too long. This ability is also the cause behind Ransac's super sensitivity to GN Particles and what sparked his Innovation despite being a Super Soldier at the time. The Ransac Backhand The Ransac Backhand is one of Ransac's most signature moves in combat. It is as the name says, a simple backhand blow to the opponents head that throws them off long enough for Ransac to throw in sudden combos with devastating effect. Personality Ransac despised war due to the fact he was created to fight as a living weapon and not as an actual person. During his time living in the Super Human Institute, he would develop a strong desire for identity. This created conflict with his creators due to them constantly addressing him as E-58 instead of his chosen name. Despite the treatment he received in the Super Human Institute, Ransac refused to harm anyone unless forced to. An example of this was his refusal to harm Soma Peries, despite her hostile pursuit of him. He also refrained from killing any of the guards within the facilities, instead leaving them unconscious. This belief was somewhat apparent in his piloting as well. Ransac rarely seeks out battle, but he's more than willing to fight when he needs to. During his escape from the Super Human Institute, instead of killing the pilots and guards, Ransac merely disabled the mobile suits and left the security unconcious. The only time Ransac has ever intended to actually harm his opponent was during his battles with both Milliardo and Karith. Mobile Suits *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-TD Gundam Executus *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian *GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian *GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2 *GNX-607T/C GN-XII (Ransac Custom) *GNSS-2D/R Rush Gundam Restore Quotes *"I hate people like him." - After his battle with Ali Al Saachez *"I'm still alive! And for that reason alone, i'll win!" Photo Gallery Ransac's Helmet.jpg|Ransac's Helmet Ransac16 03:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC)